


Awakening-Grima

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Awakening [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: This is what Grima and Risen King are doing during my 'Awakening' story. You don't need to have read that one to get this one.





	1. Need To know

-This is what Grima and Risen King were up to during my ‘Awakening story.

-You don’t need to read ‘Awakening’ to enjoy this one. Just know, instead of going back in time, Lucina and co go to an alternate time line where Robin is male and married to Chrom.

-Grima doesn’t like Sumia and I used her only because she’s the first one on Chrom’s default marriage list. (Personally, I’m meh about her)

-I took some liberties with Robin’s past, but it’s not really that important.

-Aside from the personality in FE:Heroes, Grima doesn’t have a personality of their own and I’m sure some of you won’t like the personality I gave Grima, but I do.

-Lastly, enjoy!


	2. Enter Grima

                I cursed as I pushed myself off the ground. I’d jumped timelines successfully but failed to merge with the other Robin again. That was how many times now? How could so many other mes be so weak? Disgraceful, really.

                Oh, well, this changes very little. Being able to whisper in Chrom’s ear makes the whole game easier, but less fun. Plus I’ll have my Risen King this time, once he arrives with the rest of my risen army.

                Poor Naga. She wasn’t nearly as smart as she thought she was.

                I reached into my coat pocket and removed the chain. There were eight identical rings on it, each baring the Ylisse royal crest. They had all belonged to the wives of Chrom. I had taken them from the still warm bodies of their second born. Since I had to wait for the rings to be used as proof, I was a timeline behind.

                I bounced my prize in the palm of my hand before pocketing it. None of those women had been good enough to call themselves Chrom’s wife.

                He belonged to me and only me.


	3. Risen King

                I saw the sky start to open up and my risen emerge sluggishly through it. Never in any hurry, those things.

                I watched impatiently for my Risen King to appear. I could hear Chrom and Lissa racing from the fire. Can’t blame that on me. Old Mighty Naga opened the gate, that’s all on her.

                The scene wasn’t always the same, but so far, in all my time jumps, they’d been close.

                There!

                Risen King jumped down from the portal’s exit and landed with a graceful roll, springing to his feet. So much more graceful than the original.

                My presence called to him like a beacon and he approached me.

                “Robin.” His voice was ruff and gravely.

                I gave him the once over. He wasn’t injured. Good. The risen, even one as magnificent as him, were not easily put back together. I caressed his cheek through the mask. “I’m here, my king.” I smiled a twisted little smile. “Let’s go watch the world slowly burn.”

 

* * *

                When I failed to merge with the current timeline’s Robin, I peaked into his memories and found the abandoned cottage I was looking for.

                Despite being hidden in Ylisse, the Grimleal searching for Robin and his mother still found it.

                Mother.

                Once upon a time, when I’d still been a weak human, I’d loved my own mother, adored her. She’d taught me so much. It’d just been the two of us. She’d told me everything about who I really was and what I was supposed to be. None of which she wanted for me. ‘Be your own person, Robin. You’re in charge of your fate’. She use to say.

                The stupid woman. Fate never changes.

                Mother had tried so hard to steer me from the Grima path. A wasted effort.

                Would she still have sacrificed herself so that I could escape if she’d known what I’d do?

                She was a sentimental fool, so, probably.

                I’ve yet to encounter a timeline where the mother wasn’t dead.

                I couldn’t always use a Robin’s childhood home since not all Robins grew up in such seclusion. The larger, more rational, and more important part of my brain said the seclusion was why they made such good hide outs while the annoying, weaker emotional part of my brain (Which for some damn reason refused to fade) said I returned almost every time because it was my home. Such dribble makes me want to hurl.

                I stared at the cottage. The ‘bandits’ had tried to burn it down. Much of it was rubble, but there was still enough left to be my hide out. if I had all of my powers, I could change my appearance, but the jump through dimensions had drained a lot of it. Keeping Risen King with me had cost most of it, yet I’d never regret it.

                I took my king’s hand and rested my head against his shoulder. He looked down at me. His eyes glowing red.


	4. Validar's Second Chance

                Ylisstol Castle. It’s been some time since I’ve seen it in all it’s splendor. I’m the one who destroys it every time.

                Risen King looked at me curiously. I slid my arm through his. “This isn’t our fight, my love, not yet.” I rested my head against his shoulder.

                Validar was about to put his ‘assassinate the exalt’ plan into action. Sometimes the plan works and sometimes it doesn’t. It all depends on how lucky the Lucina is with her timeline jumps. Emmeryn isn’t always killed in the same place. Usually the assignation attempt is in the castle, but I’ve seen it happen elsewhere. Two timelines ago, she was killed on her way to Regna Ferox with Chrom. Last time, it was here.

                Validar, though annoying, is a very useful tool. I tend to follow him (Without his knowledge of course) until this part, then I make my presence known either by saving his ass or congratulating him and use him to achieve my own goals.

                I did kill him once after he was made king. I don’t remember exactly what he’d done, I just know he royally angered me, and I kind of stabbed him through the chest…with my hand.

                I brought him back as a risen to continue the charade and since I’m Grima, Aversea never questioned me. Turns out, killing Validar didn’t release her from the whole brainwashing thing. Crazy, right?

                Thankfully, that was a ‘Lucina kills Robin’ timeline so I didn’t need old Validar that much.

                I’m better-ish with my temper.

                “Robin.” Risen King’s gravelly voice cut me from my thoughts. He pointed towards an approaching figure.

                I knew exactly who it was. It appears this Lucina was a lucky one. I thought as much.

                As the figure shambled closer, I pulled a small journal from one of my many pockets, flipped it to a certain page, and added a check mark under ‘Assassination: Fail’. How depressing. ‘Fail’ was way ahead of ‘Succeed’.

                The figure was muttering to himself, probably how he was too great to die here, before collapsing to the ground.

                Sometimes I think it would be fun to just leave him here, but he’s too valuable to.

                I dropped the illusion concealing my king and me. I used the toe of my boot to lift the figure’s chin up. “Hello, Validar.”


	5. Aversa

                There was a rhythmic knock as the barley hanging door. I knew exactly who it was. It was Validar bringing Aversa to me, his little brainwashed pet. Personally, I don’t care about that tidbit, I just find it a little tacky and not always reliable. There was one time where she managed to break free somehow. 8 out of 9 isn’t bad, but I don’t like when my pawns malfunction.

                The knock signaled there was a ‘friend’ at the door. It was easy enough to have Risen King open the door and kill who ever was on the other side, but the secret knock amused me and I enjoyed forcing all the Validars I’ve encountered to do it.

                Simple pleasures and all that.

                “Enter.” I commanded from my perch on my king’s lap, a glass of dark wine in hand.

                Ever so carefully, Validar opened the door. I’d told him if the door ever came off the hinges because of him or anyone else I’d be very angry, and the perpetrator would be severely punished. I think I threatened to skin him alive or something equally nauseating.

                The two stepped in and bowed low.

                “Lord Grima.” Validar said once he’d straightened. “Allow me to introduce my protégé.” He gestured to the half-naked woman. “Aversa.”

                She bowed again. “it’s an absolute honor, my lord. I’m humbled to be in your presence.”

                I made a noise of acknowledgement taking a sip of wine. “Validar tells me you have Gangrel’s ear.” I already knew that, but I learned long ago to keep things simple for these pathetic maggots. It saves time to let them explain things like they normally would than to repeatedly tell them I already know everything they’re ever going to say. Though it is fun to watch them panic.

                “Yes, my lord. I’ve fed into his illusions. The fool believe the Emblem grants the wielder unimaginable power. He intends to destroy Ylisse.” Risen King gave Aversa a curious look. “With it.”

                “He’s not very imaginative, is he? The exalt needs to die so the little prince has a reason and the support to remove Gangrel. Validar’s attempt failed due to the future brat’s interference.” Before he could grovel out another apology, I held up a hand. “It was an unforeseeable problem and you are currently no match for them.”

                “Robin.” Risen King titled his head down at me.

                I patted my king’s knee affectionately. “No worries, my love. The insignificant maggot will be dead soon.” I gazed at my wine glass thinking. “Here’s what you’re going to do, Aversa. Chrom will insist that the exalt flees the capital for safety which she will. Your man on the inside will tell you the route she takes, I assume, and there’ll be an ambush waiting.”

                Aversa’s eye grew huge. “My lord, how do you know about?”

                I cut her off with an annoyed wave of my hand. “Meanwhile, Gangrel will launch a full-scale assault to the border as close to that location as possible. When the exalt learns of this, there is no dout she will return to Ylisstol, it’s in her pathetic nature.” I closed my eyes, considering. My tactical brain had not dulled over the years. What would Chrom and the others be doing? Ah, yes. “She will send her siblings to safety with the Emblem. By the time the exalt reaches Ylisstol, Gangrel should be in position to attack. He doesn’t need to win, he just needs to grab the woman and retreat. Chrom will come to him.”

               Validar nodded. “His sister’s life for the Emblem.”

               “Correct.”

               “By, my lord.” Aversa spoke up. “Surly the emotional fool will hand it over without hesitation.”

               I snapped my eyes open and glared dangerously at her. She quickly cowered bowing even lower with a hasty apology. She was lucky I needed her. “Of course he will!” I growled. “But the exalt would never allow it. She’ll find a way to take her own life. She thinks so little of it anyway.” I took a sip of wine. “Chrom will have no choice but to escape. If Gangrel pursues, which he will, don’t try and stop him. I will take care of those. Just keep him distracted so he doesn’t see me. From there, we just sit back and watch.”

               “If I may, my lord?” Aversa was hesitant.

               “You may.”

               “The Ylissen tactician will have something up his sleeve to save the exalt.”

               “I’m sure he will.” He was a version of me after all. “Should you need them, my risen will be at your disposal.”

               “Thank you, my lord.”

               I yawned rudely. “Go now. There’s much to do and I’m bored of you.”

               “By your leave, Lord Grima.” They said in unison with yet another bow before exiting the cottage.

               A heavy sigh escaped me as I cuddled closer to Risen King. The arm around my waist tightened.

               Once Gangrel was dead, the Plegian kingdom would erupt into chaos. That’s where Validar and I come in. Using the people’s faith in, well, me, Validar would rally the masses and I would lead them in worship. At the same time, I would tap into the powers I’d gained the last time I joined with Grima and perform miracles. By the time Validar was king, everyone in Plegia would be true Grimleal believers.

               Those two maggots better not disappoint me.


	6. Defend the Flank

                I wasn’t the least bit surprised to learn that Emmeryn had sacrificed herself as I predicted. It was such a her thing to do. It makes me want to vomit. It made me want to double vomit when I actually saw Plegians drop their weapons. Just because I need Chrom and company to live to fight another day didn’t mean I wanted to see such weakness.

                Oh well, I suppose this just means there’ll be more for the Dragon’s Table later.

                In any case, Gangrel sent a pursuit after Chrom to create a pincer. I knew the prince’s rag tag army couldn’t handle both and as I said before, I need Chrom alive.

                Risen King and I helpfully intervened. My king could have easily handled it himself without breaking a sweat (not that risen sweat), but I wasn’t about to let him have all the fun.

                The two of us stood waiting for the pursuers. We were far enough back that Chrom’s army wouldn’t notice us. Aversa was keeping Gangrel busy, or at least she better be, so our involvement was secret.

                “Not another step further, worms!” I called out in a loud voice.

                The pursuers stopped dead in their tracks. Their minds were too primitive to understand how they knew we were dangerous, they just did, and wisely obeyed that instinct.

                “What’s the meaning of this?!” A large bear of a man shoved his way through the ranks. He came toe to toe with us and stood several heads taller than Risen King. The man was either too stupid or too full of himself to listen to his survival instincts.

                He gave us the once over before roaring at his men. “Ya useless dogs! Kill these sons of.”

                In the time it took to blink, the bear man’s head was cleaved from his shoulders and rolled once on the ground.

                My kind held his sword at his side, blood dripping from the tip. The headless body slumped to the ground.

                “I’d give you the option of fleeing, but my patients is all used up.” My spell book opened itself in the palm of my hand. “Who dies first?”


	7. Marriage

                I finished ‘shooing away the last of the Grimleal from the gathering. Having to be pleasant to these maggots was a pain, but we needed them to worship Grima (me) and though I love destroying, I needed them to think Grima would reward the faithful.

                By eating them.

                “Robin.” Risen King’s voice was gravely.

                I turned. “Yes, my love?”

                “Validar received news from Ylisse.”

                “Did he now? Well, we better go find out what.” I linked my arm through his and we went to locate Validar.

                My most valuable maggot wasn’t king yet. A few nobles still fought his ascent, but I had a feeling they’d come around very soon. Zealots can be quite persuasive and murderous. It’s only a matter of time.

                Despite not being king, Validar had already made himself at home in the castle. Those who’d tried to stop him suddenly found themselves dead. It was the weirdest thing. Some said it was because Grima was angry at them, which was kind of true.

                Validar rose from his desk as Aversa shut the door behind us. “Lord Grima.” He motioned for me to sit in his chair, but I chose to make myself comfortable on his desk. He and his protégé bowed before me.

                Risen King hovered protectively beside me. I ran a hand up and down his arm. “I hear there’s Ylissen news.”

                Validar scoffed. “It’s nothing you need concern yourself with, my lord.”

                I smiled.

                Quickly he changed his tune. “I’d be more than happy to relay the news to you, my lord. I just didn’t want to bore you with unnecessary.” He trailed off when my smile broadened. “I’ve just been informed that the Ylissen prince is getting married.”

                “Oh? To whom?”

                They exchanged an uneasy glance.

                “To whom?” I stressed.

                “Robin, Lord Grima.” Aversa answered.

                The smile vanished from my face. “He’s marrying Robin?!” I managed to growl out.

                “It’s appalling, I know, my lord.” Validar attempted to appease me. “That someone who’s destined for such greatness should fraternize with someone as unworthy as that prince.”

                In an instant, Risen King had crossed the gap between us, grabbed Validar by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. He pathetically attempted to claw at the hand.

                I could feel the fear rippling off Aversa, but she kept her expression neutral taking a step back.

                “Lord…Grima.” He wheezed out. “Apologize for…my son’s…ignor.” Risen King’s grip tightened whooshing out what air he had left.

                “Let go, my love.” I ordered.

                Risen King’s fingers snapped open causing Validar to drop to the floor in a heap. He gasped like a fish out of water. I shot a glance over to Aversa. She hadn’t moved to offer aid, her eyes glued to the ground at her feet.

                Good girl.

                I lazily slid from my perch slowly moving to stand before Validar. Risen King had kindly stepped aside. The man was smart enough not to look up.

                “Chrom is not someone to be taken lightly. You view him as a man weighed down by his compassion and though it is a weakness, none in Plegia have the slightest hope of besting him even with that handicap.” I placed a hand on my king’s bicep right where his brand was covered. Freed from his unnecessary emotions, Chrom was an unstoppable force. “Wasn’t it he who would have killed you that night had I not intervened?” I snorted turning around. “Unworthy indeed.”

                The only person good enough for a Chrom was a Robin and visa versa. Gender be damned.

                I ground my teeth. Was Naga somehow screwing with me? Was it just some ironic twist of fate that I’d witnessed Chrom marry those other women? This was my tenth timeline and out of all of them, only this and the previous one had taken Robin as his spouse.

                Why?

                Why not me?

                I loved Chrom more than any Robin. He should have been mine. I gave up everything for him. I won him wars with minimal loses. We were two halves of the same whole, Chrom told me so himself, and then he goes and marries Sumia?! Chrom was supposed to be mine and she stole him from me!

                I growled low in my throat. The desk and chair burst into flames becoming piles of ash in seconds. A mighty wind burst through the windows shattering the glass.

                “Get out.”

                When I failed to hear movement, I spoke again with a roar. “I said GET OUT!”

                I didn’t bother to watch the two maggots scramble to obey, slamming the door behind them.

                My chest heaved with each breath. That damn woman! I’ve killed her nine times and I still wasn’t satisfied. It would never be enough. To watch Chrom marry someone else, even another version of me, but not me. Never me. She nor any of those other women would ever feel the extent of my pain.

                “Robin.”

                I twisted.

                Risen King was just standing there watching me with a concerned look on the part of his face I could see.

                “I have you.” I threw myself against him wrapping my arms around him. “You love me, don’t you, my king? You’re far superior than any Chrom and you’ll never betray me or have eyes for anyone else. I only need you.”

                I felt his arms envelope me. “I love you, Robin.”


	8. Hierophant

                I linked my arm though Risen King’s as we walked. Aversa had been less than subtle in her warning about ‘bandits’. For a woman who led Gangrel around by the nose, she sure sucked at being subtle or perhaps Gangrel was too dumb to notice. Probably both.

                Oh, well, doesn’t matter. Chrom and the others had more important things to worry about and once Validar broke the news to Robin concerning his parentage via his mind, the tactician would be too distracted causing the whole ‘what the hell is Plegia up to?’ conversation to be put aside for a later time. Said ‘later time’ would never come.

                The only question left was whether or not Robin could understand his ‘dreams’ enough to thwart Validar before Lucina kills him to ‘save’ Chrom.

                All Validars would pay for the lies mine fed me. “If you take Grima’s power, you can make Chrom love you’. It was the exact words a heartbroken, desperate fool like me wanted to hear. He saw my pain, took it, and used it against me and I’d let him.

                Never again.

                I killed Chrom one way or another in every time line to bring him back as a risen, all but the last try had been failures. Those deaths had been done under my own free will. Except the first.

                Validar had taken over my body and had me stab Chrom through the chest. I had no idea to make him love me, Chrom had to be dead first.

                I don’t think twice about killing Chrom now, but at the time, I wouldn’t have done it. That doesn’t mean I approve of Validar using me against my will.

                After I gained Grima’s power, the Dragon’s Table collapsed making Chrom’s body unusable for the risen process. Validar was the first person I’d killed with my new powers and his death was far from quick and painless.

                As I’ve said before, he’s lucky he’s useful.

                Risen King and I watched from a window as the Ylisse army readied to move out. Robin still seemed dazed at meeting me and judging by their body language, Chrom was trying to distract him.

                I tightened my grip on my king’s arm. We were far superior than our human counterparts.


	9. Rally, you worms!

                I examined the soldiers of Chon’sin with a critical eye. I found it odd they’d bowed so easily to Walhalm, but the threat on your dear little sister’s life tended to sway people’s morals.

                Idiots.

                I suppose an alive sister that hates you is better than a dead sister that loves you. I wonder how many innocents died because of his decision? I’m the living embodiment of all that’s evil in the world. What’s Yen’fay’s excuse? For that matter, what’s Walhalm’s?

                “People of Chon’sin!” I spoke loudly using my god like powers to amplify my speech. “I am Robin, the tactician and husband of the Ylissen prince Chrom!”

                I could see them readying an attack. Risen King placed a hand on his sword.

                “I come baring grave news! Your ruler, Yen’fay, was betrayed and killed by one of Walhalm’s men! (At least I think it’s a dude). Your forced alliance with Valm is null and void!” I held up Yen’fay’s head piece with a splash of blood on it. I added that part later for affect.

                “Why should we believe you?” Several voices called out.

                “There is no reason. I’m telling you as a courtesy and that your princess is in dire need of your aid!”

                “Princess Say’ri lives?” More chimed in.

                “She does and she’s fighting alongside the Ylisse and Regna Ferox army marching towards Castle Valm!” I tossed the head piece on the ground between me and the Chon’sin people. “You have a choice. You can either stay here and do nothing or you can rally and support your princess like Dynast Yen’fay would want! Are you men or cowards?!”

                A cheer went up. “For Lord Yen’fay! For Lady Say’ri!”

                They were fired and ready to go.

                I smirked at my king. Worms were so easy to manipulate.


	10. Do it Yourself

                The weather in Plegia was hot, humid, and dry. Being Grima, none of that affected me and I was enjoying the weather under the shade of a tree with my Risen King.

                I was using his lap as a pillow while reading what passed for literature here. He may or may not have been stroking my hair. When his fingers stopped mid-stroke, I knew someone was approaching.

                I groaned in annoyance laying the book open and over my face. “What now, Validar?”

                “Forgive the intrusion, Mighty Grima.” I didn’t have to see to know he’d bowed. “My spies have just informed me that Ylisse is searching for Sable.”

                “And you want to know more of my plan.” I sighed removing the book to my chest. “Gods, do I have to do everything? Is your head simply for decoration or does it actually serve a purpose?”

                Validar looked taken a back. “I wouldn’t want to presume to know how your brilliant.” I rolled my eyes. “Mind works. I am but your humble servant and any plan of mine would pale in comparison to yours if any dare try to compare the two.”

                I had to give him one thing. He was really good at boot licking.

                “Do you have any ideas?”

                “I do, Mighty Grima.”

                “Tell me.”

                He cleared his throat. “I contact Ylisse explaining that Plegia possesses Sable and would like to hand it over. However.” He held up a finger. “I shall do no such thing.”

                Well, duh.

                “I’ll demand the Fire Emblem which the prince is sure to bring.”

                “And they’ll submit because?” I asked rolling to my stomach, so my upper chest was on Risen King’s lap, my arms out before me holding the book so I could keep reading. My king placed his hand on my back.

                “It’s the only way they’ll get out alive.”

                Risen King shook his head. “Superior numbers not a guarantee.”

                “Exactly right, my love.” I patted his knee. “Look what happened to Wal…whatever. He lost and Plegia has nothing on him.” I smirked eyeing Validar through my peripheral vision. “They’ll have a strategy for escape. I hope you weren’t planning on using my king as your muscle.”

                “Mighty Grima, are you not going to aid me?”

                “Not this time. I want to see what you can do. Show me you’re truly worthy of my gifts.” Not to mention I don’t really feel like it.

                He pondered this for a moment. “So let them escape, they won’t get far. I’ll be waiting at the exit and while they believe they’re home free, I’ll dip into Robin’s mind, have him steal the Emblem, and give it to me.”

                I turned my head to him pretending to be impressed. “You can control Robin?”

                “Only for a short time, but yes. The fell dragon blood in his veins connects us. It’s a trick passed down from generation to generation should the perfect vessel try and deny their birthright.”

                I already knew this and have seen it happen multiple of times. It was a decent plan and saved me from actually doing anything when I didn’t have to. If Naga can be lazy than so can I.

                “Then get to it.” I waved my hand dismissively. “And don’t fail me.”

                “By your leave.” Validar bowed before leaving.

                I blew out a breath. Now, where the hell was I in my reading? Oh, right, the royal twins had just figured out their bracelets were actually keys.


	11. The Best Scene....or Not

                One thing that has yet to change in any timeline is the deciding moment where Lucina kills Robin or Chrom intervenes. I’ve never seen it go a third way and the only time Chrom intervenes is when the Robin merge has been successful.

                If I cared, I’d wonder why that is, but I don’t. I just know I’d never miss the show and this time should be really good.

                I climbed up into a tree where no one would spot me, removed a bag of sweets (you can’t enjoy a show properly without a snack) and lifted my spyglass.

                I watched Lucina approach Robin. They were talking. I could read the word ‘Chrom’ from their lips and they were smiling. She unsheathed Falchion, the tip a foot or so away from Robin’s chest. The look of disbelief on his face was delicious. I doubt I’d ever forget it. No more smiles, except for mine, of course.

                Lucina was speaking rapidly, the volume loud, but not enough for me to make out what was being said. I wish I was able to hear the anguish of Lucina murdering the one she calls ‘Mother’.

                A content look came over Robin’s face as he responded. I could just imagine the dribble. ‘I’ll happily let you kill me, daughter, because I’m a sentimental human and for all my smarts, I let emotions get the best of me at the most inconvenient times’.

                Here comes the best part, where Lucina slays Robin. Any second now. Here it…wait, what is she? Why is she dropping Falchion?! Don’t hug her, Robin! She was going to kill you!

                Aaaand now Chrom enters the scene. Damnit! That is Lucina’s one chance to eliminate Robin and she wasted it.

                 Oh, and here’s the other brat. What a touching family moment. I think I’m about to break out into hives.

                I crushed the spyglass in both hands. That should have been my family all those years ago before that bumbling idiot stole him from me.

                Whatever, my soon to be risen family would be much better. Stronger and unstoppable and none of them would ever betray me.

                I slipped from my hiding spot. Lucina sparing Robin was a disappointment and a setback, but I had several more plans in place. This game wasn’t over, far from it, in fact.


	12. Trust

                I paced quickly back and forth along my dragon form’s spine. A ‘not dead, not accepting Grima’s power’ Robin was a bump I hadn’t foreseen. No, that wasn’t it. The hiccup had been Risen King.

                Despite belonging to me mind, body, and soul, he’d still responded to his son saying ‘Father’. Only that one word. He’d recognized the voice and the title. Had he somehow, for a moment, remembered his children? The life he’d once had?

                Was Chrom still somehow in there?

                Would, would this one betray me too?

                I shook my head vehemently.

                Risen King loved me. He was mine. He’d never betray me. Never.

                “Isn’t that what you thought about YOUR Chrom?” A nagging voice inside my head asked. “Right before he married Sumia?”

                “Shut up!” I growled aloud. “My king loves me. His loyalty, his devotion, his everything, is to me and only me.”

                That whole mess at the Dragon’s Table was a fluke. Risen King would kill Robin at Mount Prisam. He would make it so I could never be killed. He loved me and would do anything to keep me safe.

                I felt the shift in magic and Risen King appeared beside me. He was uninjured, though the armor on his right bicep was gone.

                I didn’t care. I threw my arms around him. “Welcome back, my king. I assume all went well?”

                He didn’t answer.

                I tilted my head to look up at me. “My king?”

                “He lives.”

                “He what?!” I practically shrieked jerking away. “What do you mean ‘he lives’?”

                “I was unable to eliminate him.”

                I gritted my teeth until they ached. “What happened?”

                Risen King seemed uncomfortable. “I don’t know.”

                “You don’t know?! Explain. Now.”

                “It’s all blank. I don’t remember.”

                Again?! The same thing happened after Morgan said ‘Father’. What was the cause this time?

                It hadn’t been a fluke. Even my king couldn’t be trusted.

                “You failed me a second time.”

                Risen King knelt down on one knee, bowing his head. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

                “Are you?” I loomed over him. “How do I even know you’re my king anymore? How do I know you’re not just waiting to stab me in the back? That you weren’t plotting with those worms?” I held up two fingers. “Twice now, you let me down when I needed you the most. You’re no better than the maggot, Validar.”

                He raised his head to meet my cold glare. “My loyalty is, and always will be, to you, my love.”

                I crossed my arms drumming my fingers on them. If this had been anyone else, I’d have killed them and recreated them as fodder, but this was my Risen King. I love him. I need him. I’d spent so many years trying to create him. I can’t lose him, not now.

                This whole mess wasn’t really his fault, was it? No, it was those damn blueberries. Somehow they were getting to my king. This was all their fault, clearly. My poor Risen King was the victim here. Once the children were dead and brought back as my risen, the possibility of my king going rogue is out the window.

                I just have to keep him away from them.

                Simple.

                I caressed Risen King’s cheek. “Only the weak and worthless grovel at my feet. That doesn’t sound like the man I love.”

                He stood. “I will not fail you again, Robin.”

                “No, you won’t.” I pulled down his mask and kissed him. “With the other me still at play, we’ll have to rethink our strategy.”

                Would Robin really sacrifice himself to kill me? I pondered this.

                Yes, I think it’s a 50/50 chance that he would.

                Before my Chrom trampled all over my heart, I would have without a second thought. Though would I if we’d been lovers as these two were?

                My old self wouldn’t have wanted to abandon Chrom like that, but I wouldn’t have wanted to pass the burden onto someone else either.

                Still 50/50.

                Ugh! This is exactly why I hate dealing with other Robins. They’re always a wild card and I hate wild cards. I want predictable, damnit! I don’t like having to think like these emotional ruled worms. It always made me want to kill someone or a couple hundred someones.

                That’s actually not a bad idea.

                I smiled at my king. “I’m feeling a bit bored. How about some death and destruction while we wait?”


	13. 1,000

                I stretched my arms up high until they popped. It felt like only yesterday I’d been sealed, but it had actually been a thousand years.

                A flood of memories from my new host assaulted me. A childhood full of love with three siblings. A world of peace.

                It made me want to vomit.

                I touched the base of my throat where memory told me the exalt mark was. It seemed I was the descendent of either Lucina or Morgan born from the female Robin and Chrom.

                Interesting, but foreseeable.

                The Grima vessel was passed through generations much like the mark of the exalt. Validar had no siblings and he fathered no other children.

                Ironic, really.

                “Mighty Grima.”

                I twisted to see a group of people kneeling, a woman at the front. Located in the very back was my king, blocking the door. After all these years, my love still knows me.

                “We, your humble servants.” The woman up front spoke. She must have been the leader. “Congratulate you on your revival.” She continued to prattle on, but I stopped listening.

                I scanned my vessel’s memories for a name. Cecilia. She’d trained my vessel and siblings in the art of combat. A family friend turned traitor. Fascinating. I could easily use her.

                “Shut up, maggot.” I snapped. Her mouth audibly shut. Good. An obedient one. I liked that. “Risen King, my love, it’s time.”

                Risen King unsheathed his sword.

                “Cecilia, today’s your lucky day. The rest of you, well.” I raised an arm and purpalish black lances appeared. “My Risen army needs to start somewhere.”


End file.
